CCS Crossover Mania! Black Gaia
by ShadowFD
Summary: A great big crossover fanfiction! Card Captor Sakura like you've never seen before!Kinomoto Sakura is just enjoying her normal day when she was suddenly attacked by mahou shoujo! And they appear to be going after her magic!
1. Prologue

Card Captor Sakura Crossover Mania!

-Black Gaia-

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the anime/manga characters that appear on this fanfic. This is purely for entertainment purpose, and I do not receive any cash/cheque/commission pay for writing this. The only reward I receive in doing this is the joy of people enjoying and commenting. (Hmm… I guess that's it) So, enjoy!

Prologue

Mew Ichigo was fighting her hardest and she was losing. The girl with strawberry red hair looked around. Mew Mint, Mew Lettuce, Mew Zankuro, Mew Pudding… they were all clustered on the floor, unmoving, along with many other girls in fancy clothes.

'Watch out!' Ichigo felt a body pushing her aside, just in time before a great force of energy lashed out. The noise was deafening, just as much as the explosion that came after. There was a scream before the redhead hit the floor and rolling back onto her feet.

'Cure White!' Ichigo looked up to the explosion where she once stood. There was a body in the crater that wasn't there before, and a short-blonde girl in a black attire was leaning down, caressing a girl with long dark hair that has become disheveled and messy, her bright white clothes tattered and torn.

Ichigo cried out 'Get out of here-!' but it was too late. Another great force of energy came out of nowhere and it hit the blonde girl. Another massive explosion, and Ichigo was tossed back from the force. This time, she didn't jump back onto her feet. Ichigo's body was screaming out to her in pain as she pushed herself up. 'You won't get away with this… I won't let you get away with this…!'

Ichigo was just about to get to her feet, but her body suddenly felt heavy. In an instant later, she was back on the floor, her back pressing hard through the granite. Ichigo screamed. She screamed and screamed. Her ears were ringing and her body was being crushed by an unseen force. Suddenly, the weight over her body was gone. Ichigo could have moved, but she did not. Not this time. She looked up wearily, her eyes unfocused at the great mass of shadow that was coming towards her. 'You won't… I… I won't let you…'

The shadow stood over Mew Ichigo's beaten body. Slowly, it reached out with a delicate hand and it grasped Ichigo's head. The hand lifted the redhead up as if she weighed nothing. With a cackle, the shadow clenched its hand around Ichigo's head. Ichigo begun screaming again, tendrils of black energy pouring out from the hand that clutched her and curling around her body. After what felt like eternity, the tendrils disappeared and the hand let go of the redhead, who slumped on the floor in a sitting position.

The darkness around the shadow seemed to dance joyously. Its laughter is growing louder and louder, until it became deafening.

'Pure magic… so much… so much from these frail bodies… I want more… More!'


	2. Chapter 1

Card Captor Sakura Crossover Mania!

-Black Gaia-

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the anime/manga characters that appear on this fanfic. This is purely for entertainment purpose, and I do not receive any cash/cheque/commission pay for writing this. The only reward I receive in doing this is the joy of people enjoying and commenting. (Hmm… I guess that's it) So, enjoy!

Round 1 – "I am who I am"

'Sakuraaaaa! Let's go! Let's go!'

Kinomoto Sakura gave a quick nod towards the yellow floating doll that was talking to her. 'Okay, Kero-chan! I'm ready!' She pulled open her knapsack and Kero flew in. The auburn haired girl carefully closed the knapsack before exiting her bedroom.

Sakura almost went past the kitchen as she ran down the hallway and skidded to a stop. 'Onii-chan! Otou-san!' She called to her brother and her father. 'I'm heading off now!'

'Don't cause too much trouble for Yuki, Sakura!' Sakura was already snapping on her rollerblades and out of the front door even before her brother could finish.

That day was a brilliant, sunny day. Not a cloud in the sky, and the cherry blossoms were at full bloom. Sakura was going her usual speed, enjoying the scene of the cherry blossoms dancing in the wind, until Kero popped his head out of her knapsack. 'We gotta hurry, Sakura! It's that shops grand opening today!'

'Hai-hai!' The young girl answered cheerfully. She was wearing her favorite pink turtleneck and brown loose shorts. The perfect summer wear, and the perfect outfit for an all-out fun in the sun! 'I wonder what Yukito-san would be wearing.'

'I'm sure whatever 'snow rabbit' wears is gonna be okay, BUT COME ON! I CAN HEAR THE FOOD CALLING TO ME! If we don't get there in time, HE will eat all of it!' Kero practically screamed at Sakura's ear. Thankfully, no one was around and Sakura was in a cheerful mood. 'Hey! If we take THIS corner, we should get to the shop sooner!'

'Hoeee? This corner?' Sakura eyed further down the street and frowned. 'I don't think so. That's a one way road and the block is full of rows of houses-'

'HURRY UP AND TURN NOW!'

Flustered and indecisive, Sakura finally did what Kero said and pushed her skates to a turn down the next corner. Unfortunately, there was a person that was coming out from that corner. 'Kyaaaa!' Sakura's emerald green eyes widened in surprise and she twisted her body away from the oncoming walker. The walker was surprised and she dropped everything she was holding. Fortunately, Sakura didn't collide into the walker, but has inadvertently thrown herself into the street. Sakura slowly picked herself up, giving a short moan and rubbing her elbow.

'HEY! KID! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!' Sakura looked up to see a young woman waving a fist at her. Sakura immediately stood up and started bowing in apology to the young woman.

'HOEEE! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO-' The auburn haired girl suddenly fell silent. The young woman she has almost hit was just a few years older than her. She had beautiful flowing blonde hair that reached to her waist. If it weren't for those extremely large wire rimmed glasses, the thick yellow overcoat, and the intense glare she was making, the woman would have looked beautiful with those bright blue eyes. And for the two long strands of hair that was sticking out from the woman's fringe. 'Hoeee… Pretty…'

'Geez… kids these days…' The woman shook her head and proceeded to pick up that looked like books off the pavement. 'I should really- HEY! GET OFF THE ROAD!'

'Hoe?' Sakura was so stunned by the young woman's beauty, she has forgotten where she was standing. She turned to her right only to find a truck roaring towards her. Sakura gave a loud cry and tried to move, but she also forgot she was wearing her roller-skates and slipped. Just as she hit the ground once more, Sakura's hand instinctively reached out to the small necklace around her neck that was shaped like a star on a key… 'RELEA-'

A lithe body came out of nowhere and scooped up Sakura from the ground. A moment later, the truck has sped off and Sakura found herself safe back in the pavement, in the arms of someone. Soft, gentle and loving pink hair fell on Sakura's brow as she looked up to find the worried gaze of another young woman. The smell of roses was strong with her. 'Hey, are you all right?' the woman asked. Sakura replied with a nod and the woman set the young girl back on her feet. 'That was dangerous, you shouldn't be playing on the road.'

Now that Sakura had a chance to step back, she noticed that this one young woman was wearing a boy's school uniform, although she replaced the usual long black pants with her red shorts. 'I wasn't playing! I almost hit this other lady and I-'

Suddenly, Sakura felt both of her cheeks were being pinched and her words were muffled. It was the first blonde woman, and she did not look happy. 'Yeah! You shouldn't even be on your own!'

While the blonde harped loudly, the pink haired woman smiled. 'Well, someone's grumpy today.'

'I am NOT grumpy!' This time, the blonde has targeted the pink haired girl, who was raising her hands before her in a defensive gesture. While their attention was averted, Sakura bowed again, said a swift 'I'm sorry' and sped off.

'Whew! That was close, right Kero-chan?' Sakura nudged her knapsack. After a moment without receiving a reply, Sakura nudged her knapsack again. She skidded to a stop and checked her knapsack, to find Kero unconscious inside it. 'Kyaaa! Kero-chan! Kero-chan! Wake up! Oh no! What do I do! What do I do!'

'Sakura-chan! Ohayo!' Sakura looked up to find a familiar figure coming her way. From the silvery locks, to the intellectual glasses and feminine-like figure, she immediately knew who it was. 'I was getting worried, so I came looking for you-'

'Waaaaah! Yukito-san!' Sakura threw herself into Yukito, who held her in mild surprise. 'Yukito-san! I was just heading over to where we've arranged to meet, but I almost ran into this lady, and then this truck almost ran me over, but then this other lady saved me, and then both ladies were arguing and then I just found out that Kero-chan was squished in my knapsack, because I think I landed on him when I hit the road-'

'Twice…' Kero's voice can be heard as he flew out of the knapsack slowly, coming into full view between Yukito and Sakura. 'When you hugged 'snow rabbit', that was the second time you squished me…'

'Ah… Kero-chan… you're alive…' Sakura made a small grin. Kero just glared at her. Yukito and Kero were about to say something when they sniffed the air at the same time. Then, Kero smiled. Yukito also smiled.

'Freshly baked chocolate muffins with almonds and nuts….' Yukito said out loud.

'And there's pan-fried pancakes, half-drowned in warm maple syrup and a bit of butter at the side…' Kero said out loud.

'Hoeee… Sounds like neither of you had breakfast yet…' Sakura said out loud.

Yukito and Kero smiled at Sakura. 'Yes, we had. But we haven't had THOSE yet.'

Sakura couldn't help it but laugh and smile back at the two. Not only were Kero and Yukito (and Yue) were supposed to be her guardians, but they were also her most closest friends. Through thick and thin, they have come through for her. Their support and encouragement is what she needed. The thought of losing them would be too terrible for her. 'Okay, okay! I already had my breakfast, though, so I'll just watch you guys eat.'

All three were ready to head off on their way when Sakura paused. She looked over her shoulder to down the pavement she has walked. She looked to her right to the far open space of trees and grass. She looked to her left to the empty road before her. And then she looked straight ahead of her.

Barring the way was a girl with hair almost strawberry-red, with large cat ears sprouting out from her head. She wore a fancy outfit that was cute as much as it was alluring. The girl, probably a few years older than Sakura, was glaring daggers at her.

'Aaaah… can I help you?' Sakura asked, even though she knew something was wrong. The hair on the back of her neck was prickling up. Her hand was inadvertently moving up to her necklace. Even Yukito, who was usually calm and composed, felt the malice from the girl. Kero, who was in hiding, has come out from to bare his (Cute and little) teeth.

'I am Mew Ichigo, of Tokyo Mew Mew.' The red-haired girl introduced herself, pulling out a small sort of object that's shaped like a heart with a bell inside it. 'Kinomoto Sakura… no… Card Captor Sakura. We have come to take away your magic.'


	3. Chapter 2

Card Captor Sakura Crossover Mania!

-Black Gaia-

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the anime/manga characters that appear on this fanfic. This is purely for entertainment purpose, and I do not receive any cash/cheque/commission pay for writing this. The only reward I receive in doing this is the joy of people enjoying and commenting. (Hmm… I guess that's it) So, enjoy!

Round 2 – "My Body, My Soul"

Sakura could hardly believe her ears. As if her day wasn't hectic enough, this weird looking girl who calls herself 'Mew Ichigo' seems eager to fight her, and she even knew of her secret identity!

'I don't know how you know my name, but I won't let you take the Sakura Cards away from me.' Sakura replied honestly, her hand clutching around the necklace that had the star shaped key.

Mew Ichigo smirked. 'You must've misheard me… We weren't after your Cards… We are only interested in YOUR magic…'

'We?' Sakura was confused for a moment. She suddenly tensed. A mass of magic was gathering behind her! 'Yukito-san! Kero-chan!' Yukito and Kero wasted no time. In an instant, they were enveloped in bright, shining wings and the next, Yukito and Kero have transformed. Yukito has lost his glasses, which you can see his piercing cold gaze, and his short hair has become long and flowing, all garbed in white, his wings flapping. Yukito has become Yue. Kero, the small tiny flying toy before, has come out from the wings roaring, his size becoming like a large, winged lion, and as fierce and regal as one. Kero-chan has become Keroberos. Yue has scooped Sakura off her feet and master and guardians flew up, dodging four different energy attacks that blew the pavement where they stood.

'There's no escape!' Mew Ichigo pointed the thing she was holding. 'Strawberry Bell! Strawberry CHECK!' A bright flash of light shot out of Ichigo's weapon and it flew straight towards Sakura and her group. Just before it connected, she heard Sakura yell out 'Release' before the loud explosion. Ichigo looked up at the smoke in the sky. 'It couldn't have been THIS easy…'

Mew Ichigo was right. Ichigo's companions gathered to her, four other girls almost dressed like her. When the smoke cleared, Yue and Keroberos were unharmed. Rather, they were floating, hands folded in, by a shining bright orb of light. And in the middle of that light was Sakura, with a staff raised over her head and a card spinning above it.

'Mew Ichigo! Why are you attacking us?' Sakura yelled out. Ichigo and her friends pointed their weapons at Sakura. Sakura shook her head before waving her wand before her, making the shield disperse. Keroberos and Yue flew off in different directions while Sakura pulled out another card from her pocket and threw it before her. 'FLY!' Sakura spouted wings from her back, bright silvery ones similar to Keroberos' and Yue's. She flapped her wings once and Sakura was soaring in the sky, their opponents' attacks missing by a huge margin. The auburn haired girl looked down before charging towards her opponents, wand in ready.

'Mew Mint! Mew Lettuce! Take care of Yue! Mew Zankuro! Mew Pudding! Take care of Keroberos! I'll take care of the mahou shoujo!' Ichigo barked her orders and the girls ran off in separate directions. The red-haired stared eye to eye at the winged girl who came towards her in an amazing speed, swinging her wand. Ichigo almost wasn't able to block Sakura's attack with her wand, and it pushed her several feet away.

Sakura flew down to the ground, her wings disappearing as she stared at Mew Ichigo. Yue and Keroberos were baring down on Ichigo's allies, pushing them back and showing who has more power. Mew Ichigo gritted her teeth. She can't believe that this little girl's guardians were getting the best of them. It's two against one!

'You don't stand a chance.' Sakura spoke pulling out another card. 'FIGHT!'

'With pleasure!' Mew Ichigo charged in with a standing side-kick, aimed to knock Sakura's head off. Sakura ducked underneath it, tossing her wand in the air, spun and kicked out, her feet connecting loudly at Ichigo's mid-section and sending her sprawling to the ground. Ichigo was already flipping back to her feet as Sakura stepped towards her with a straight punch. Ichigo cart-wheeled out of the way and lashed out with another kick. Sakura blocked the attack with one hand, used her other hand to grab Ichigo's leg and swung the red-haired girl. After several spins, Sakura let go of Ichigo's leg and the girl was sent flying. Predictably enough, Ichigo was about to land on her feet-

'DASH!' Sakura was suddenly in front of Ichigo, who has barely touched the ground. 'POWER! FIGHT!' Sakura didn't even need to pull out the cards. She just threw a right punch and it hit Ichigo's chest. But the strength of the punch shocked Ichigo to her very core. She was screaming, her ribs felt like they were ready to explode, and she flew to the small forest clearing, a few dozen miles from Sakura.

Sakura stood there, eyeing Ichigo and she raised her right hand into the air. Her wand fell into her open hand. 'I know, for some reason, you aren't a bad person Ichigo-chan! Please, give up on this fight! As you can see, your side is losing.'

'Yeah… you're a… strong one…' Ichigo coughed out as she sat up. Sakura tensed again. It wasn't because she knew she couldn't handle her… She has already shown she can… No… It was because Mew Ichigo has a smirk on her face.

Keroberos and Yue has managed to keep the rest of Ichigo's allies busy, flying in the air and kept spewing out flames and firing diamond shards at them. They were clearly dominating the girls. Just as Keroberos was about to shoot out flames from his mouth, tendrils of dark energy lashed out from below him. Keroberos gave a loud roar, but not like the one he made before. Before, his roar was full of power and dominance. This roar was futile, almost scared, and weakening. Yue turned towards Keroberos, surprised to see his fellow guardian suddenly weakened. But more dark tendrils of energy shot out from Yue's blindside and he found himself entangled as much as Keroberos. And he was screaming.

'YUE-SAN! KERO-CHAN!' Sakura swirled around, hearing her dear friends cries. Ichigo pointed her weapon again at Sakura. Before the auburn haired girl realize she has let her guard down, she was on the floor, screaming in pain and clutching her shoulder. Sakura was about to get up until Ichigo placed her boot over Sakura's head and pushed her face to the ground. 'Nooo! Get off! Yue-san and Kero-chan are-'

'Are in trouble. I know.' Ichigo pointed her weapon at Sakura again. 'Strawberry CHECK!' A short burst of energy, and a loud explosion, followed with Sakura's audible whimper, Ichigo got her boot off the auburn haired girl and kicked Sakura's wand away. She walked over to where Yue and Keroberos were, who has slowly flew down to the ground, and now, Ichigo's allies were pummeling them with their attacks.

Sakura weakly lifted her head, coughing and tears streaming from her eyes. She could see Yue and Keroberos were still crying out. 'No… I… I've got to help…' Sakura tried to reach out for her wand, but she was too weak too move, too hurt, too beaten up… The dark tendrils seemed to clamp around Yue and Keroberos even tighter. In an instant, the two became Yukito and Kero once more… and then… their bodies dispersed into flashes of light and they were no more. 'Noooooooo! Y…. Yukito-san… Kero-chan… what…'

'Their bodies were turned to energy. Energy for our 'Queen'.' Ichigo strutted up to Sakura and her allies were behind her. All looked down on Sakura, smirking at the beaten mahout shoujo. 'Don't worry. You'll be joining them soon. Just after I'm done hurting you.' With that, Ichigo swung her foot out and kicked Sakura in the guts. Sakura cried out, coughing and clutching her stomach.

'Kero-chan… Yukito… san…' Sakura gasped out, rolling and trying to get back to her feet. One of the girls, a girl dressed in a blue attire, kicked her back to the ground. Soon, more kicks followed. Sakura tucked her head in, hands covering her face, sobbing and crying as she felt the rain of heels and boots, blow-by-blow, landed on her back, stomach and head.

'Ha ha! I guess we're about done!' Ichigo pointed her weapon down on Sakura again. 'Now… the coup d' grace….'

'NOT IN YOUR LIFE!'

Ichigo and her girls looked up in time to see two figures hurtling themselves towards them. Savage kicks and punches followed, and Mew Ichigo and her allies were pushed away from Sakura. The auburn haired girl was suddenly sat up, a hand rubbing her back and a face loomed close to her, one that was solemn and sincere, the soft aroma of roses surrounded this woman.

'Hey! Is she all right?' Sakura could hear another voice and her vision focused.

'Yeah, but barely. Those girls really gave it to her.'

'Well, I don't care about their reasons. Five against one is NEVER a fair fight! Right, Utena?' Finally, Sakura's focus came back and she could see the blonde young woman from before standing in front of her, her fists raised in challenge. The pink haired woman from before was also there, who has straightened up and stood beside the blonde.

'I agree. Even if they're younger than me, I can't let them get away with this.' The pink haired woman named Utena made a fighting pose.

'It's been awhile since I've smacked naughty children.' The blonde grinned, clenching her fists even more. 'Hey, girls. I'm Narusegawa Naru. Remember that while you're getting your just deserves.'


	4. Chapter 3

Card Captor Sakura Crossover Mania!

-Black Gaia-

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or any of the anime/manga characters that appear on this fanfic. This is purely for entertainment purpose, and I do not receive any cash/cheque/commission pay for writing this. The only reward I receive in doing this is the joy of people enjoying and commenting. (Hmm… I guess that's it) So, enjoy!

Round 3 – "No matter what happens"

Kawamura Kumi stepped out from the grand opening of a shop, munching happily on a steaming hot bean bun. Well, it's not really a 'shop'. The establishment is trying to sell as a 'Karaoke Bar'…

(Note from Author: Shameless Plug. :-p )

Nevertheless, the dark haired girl wearing a cute maid outfit, probably the same age as Kumi and also the owner, was adorable and cute. The customers kept pouring in. It's a wonder how she could run the store on her own. Kumi pressed the last remaining peace of the bean bun to her mouth, licking her fingers as she looked around. She had another paper bag with food in it, a nice big chocolate cookie with almonds. Kumi took it out and was about to take another bite when she noticed, as she left the crowd of eager customers, a cute little girl. Kumi turned around and watched the girl, no taller than an eight year old, trying to push through the crowd, but kept being pushed back. She had green hair with a hat that has the shape of cat ears. She wore a white maid uniform, but she did not look like she belonged to the shop. Kumi bit the inside of her mouth, looking at her cookie and back at the girl with green hair. The girl with green hair suddenly sat down on the floor and started crying.

'Aw, damn. I'm going to regret this.' Kumi gave a loud groan before walking purposefully towards the crying girl and thrust her cookie towards her. The girl with the green hair and cat hat looked up in confusion as Kumi scratched her head. 'If you wanted to try that place out, you should have come earlier. Here, you can have my cookie.'

The green haired girl's eyes twinkled with joy and she grabbed Kumi's cookie eagerly. She then proceeded to munch on it happily and Kumi watched her enviously. When the girl was finished, she reached out a hand to Kumi.

'Oh, you want me to help you up?' Kumi asked with a smile.

'No, nyo! I want more, nyo!'

Kumi's face must've shown her disapproval, because the girl with green hair shied away from her. 'Now, listen YOU! I bought that cookie for myself! The least you could do was say 'thank you!''

'Why did you give it to me if you bought it for yourself, nyo!' The green haired girl retorted, jumping to her feet and taking a stand against Kumi.

Gritting her teeth, Kumi leaned forward, looming over the smaller girl. 'The REASON I gave it to you is because I felt charitable!'

'Then you should be 'charitable' enough to give me another one, nyo! Besides, I didn't need YOUR charity, nyo!'

Kumi felt like snapping and slapping the smaller girl right there and now. Kumi was clenching and unclenching her fists at her side. 'Oh, for crying out loud! You really ARE asking for it!'

'Yeah!' The smaller girl held her hand out again. 'I am asking for another cookie, nyo!'

Kumi's eyebrow twitched. She stood back, flipping her light brown hair back, smiling calmly at the smaller girl. The smaller girl, however, believed she has pushed Kumi way too far. With a squeak, she started running away. Kumi, who was wearing her rollerblades at the moment, was counting softly under her breath. '… 7… 8 … 9 …' With an angry frown, Kumi shot after the green haired greedy girl like a bullet.

--

The older women who Sakura identified as Utena and Naru stood in front of her. It took the auburn haired girl quite awhile until she figured out who they were. 'Ahh! You two were from before!'

'You take it easy, we'll shoo this weirdoes away.' The woman named Naru said over her shoulder. 'Now! Which one of you would like to go first?'

'Not so tough now that the odds are even out, huh?' Utena called out, lowering her fists to smile at the five girls before her and Naru.

'Even?' Mew Ichigo smirked. She lifted her weapon and her girls followed in example. It took Naru and Utena a moment to figure out what was happening. Utena has scooped up Sakura a third time that day and she and Naru jumped away in time just as Ichigo and her girls fired off their magic. 'Still think it's 'even?''

'Holy crap! What was THAT!' Naru cried out, looking rather distraught as she peeked over her shoulder at their opponents.

Utena held Sakura close to her chest as she turned around. 'I thought it was weird those girls are wearing those sort of clothes… but it seems they're mahou shoujo! All five of them!'

'No way! You saying we picked a fight against 'magical girls'!' Naru was too busy crying out in disbelief that the one known as Mew Pudding has appeared in front of her. Naru turned too late as Mew Pudding jumped in the air and kicked Naru on the face. The blonde girl was sent rolling away from the force of the attack.

'Naru!' Utena cried out but found herself between Mew Lettuce and Mew Mint. Utena, with her arms still holding Sakura, lashed out with a kick against Mint, who took a solid hit. Utena's back was exposed to Mew Lettuce and the pink haired girl braced herself for the magical attack her opponent was readying-

'MOVE!' Sakura suddenly cried out. Her staff, that was a few feet away, suddenly flew into her hand and Sakura waved her weapon towards Lettuce. 'MIRROR!' Just as Lettuce released her magical attack, Sakura's magic created a large mirror behind Utena's back. Lettuce's magical attack bounced off the mirror and returned to Lettuce, knocking her away.

'YOU can use magic too!' Naru was on her feet again and rushing towards Utena and Sakura. Pudding appeared before the blonde again and tried to do the same kick again. Naru dodged the attack and elbowed the smaller girl away. 'Then that makes YOU a mahou shoujo too! You're just like them! Why are they attacking you then!'

'I don't know! But they took my friends! Please, help me!' Sakura said as she jumped off Utena, brandishing her wand before her.

'Yeah, we'll help.' Utena shook her shoulders and raised her fists at their opponents again. 'But it would surely help if I could summon the Sword of Dios right now… one magical girl, two fighters against five magical girls who can cast spells isn't really a fair fight…'

'Oh, shush you! You were the one who said it's a 'even' out!' Ichigo called out laughing. She and her companions raised their weapons again at the Naru and Utena and fired off another spell. This time, though, Sakura stepped between the two older girls and raised her staff.

'SHIELD!' Sakura's spell formed the same orb-like shield before and around the three girls. Ichigo's and her allies' spells bounced off the shield like it was rain-water against a window pane.

'Hah! Take that! This little girl has more power than all five of you combined!' Naru jeered comically.

Utena poked Naru on the ribs. 'You were scared as heck back there.'

'I was not!' Naru retorted and Utena pointed at Naru's shaking knees.

'Hmm… I guess we need to 'power up' a bit…' Ichigo thought out loud. As if on cue, the black tendrils of energy before appeared once more, shooting out from the ground and wrapping around Mew Ichigo and her allies. Sakura, Naru and Utena stared in confusion as their five opponents. After a while, the tendrils dispersed and Ichigo smirked at Sakura. 'Now… let's try again…' All five girls raised their magical weapons at Sakura and fired once more. Sakura braced herself and cast her spell again, blocking the attack. But Ichigo's and her allies' spell was stronger… more powerful… Sakura's arms locked up and fear gripped her heart. Naru, this time, grabbed Sakura and she and Utena jumped just the moment the shield spell collapsed. A massive explosion occurred, flinging Sakura, Utena and Naru away before each girl landed hard on the granite ground.

'No… No way… my shield spell…' Sakura slowly picked herself up, shaking her head. 'But… that attack… Wait…' Sakura looked up to Mew Ichigo. A familiar aura seemed to envelope the approaching redhead. 'Wait! That was Kero-chan's and Yukito-san's aura! You took their magic and added it to your own!'

'Smart girl.' Ichigo grinned and pointed her weapon again at Sakura. 'But we're 'borrowing' it from our 'Queen'. 'She' needs it more than we do. But once we offer you, Card Captor Sakura, she will become so strong, no one can oppose her.' Ichigo's smile widened. 'And once that happens, we won't be enemies anymore, but allies. Isn't that great? You get to make more friends!'

'This is not how you make friends…' Sakura replied tersely as she stared at Ichigo's weapon. It has begun to glow, a sure sign it's about to fire. Sakura fumbled for her staff, but she knew it would be too late-

Tendrils suddenly shot out from nowhere, but these were different tendrils. They were silvery coils of steel, and they were aimed malevolently at Ichigo and her allies. All five girls jumped away and turned to the interloper.

A girl, wearing rollerblades and has light brown hair, has her right arm outstretched. That was where the steel coils were coming from. The metal tendrils came back to her and reformed her arm to normal. 'You know, I always thought that mahout shoujo used their magic to protect the innocent and defeat evil, not bully fellow mahou shoujo.'

'You don't know who you're messing with.' Ichigo growled and pointed her weapon at the newcomer. The girl just stood still, arms crossed. Before Ichigo realized it, a small girl, with green hair and wearing a maid costume stepped out behind the taller girl.

'YOU don't know who you're messing with, NYO! EYEBEAM!' The green haired girl's eyes flashed bright white and a massive energy of light shot out. The newcomer, Sakura, Utena and Naru stared in shock as the blast blew the surprised Mew Ichigo and her allies away.

'Whoa… YOU could do that! What are you! A magical girl?' The newcomver whirled to face the green haired girl, who was now looking rather smug.

'No, nyo! Alien, nyo! I'm Dejiko, nyo! But better known as the idol Digi Charat, nyooo!' Dejiko grinned.

'Hmm… cool. I got an alien symbiote as my body. I'm Kawamura Kumi. Nice to have you with me, Dejiko.' Kumi grinned back, shaking her head in disbelief and giving a small chuckle.

'Uuuh… Hi, girls! I'm Narusegawa Naru!' Naru waved at Kumi and Dejiko and pointed to the pink haired girl that lay beside her, who was now getting up. 'And this is Tenjou Utena! We met earlier, too!'

Sakura stood up and smiled. She stared at the four girls that has joined her and she turned to the rather annoyed look of Mew Ichigo. 'THIS is how you make new friends, Mew Ichigo-san!' Sakura brandished her staff once more and twirled it before swinging it towards Mew Ichigo. 'I am Kinomoto Sakura! Also known as Card Captor Sakura! Now, give me back Yukito-san and Kero-chan!'


	5. Chapter 4

Round 4 – "Courage and Kindness is not Enough"

Mew Ichigo was not happy. She thought that this mission was easy. 'Defeat every mahou shoujo so the Queen can absorb their magic and add it to her own.' She does not remember why she has to do this, though. All that mattered was to follow the Queen's rule. Yet, here was this one mahou shoujo that refuses to give up. There was nothing special about her! Kinomoto Sakura stood before her, a look of determination on her face. She was battered, bruised, her breathing seems hard and shallow. But her eyes were lit with a fiery will and she clutched her Star Wand so tightly. Her magic does not compare to Ichigo nor her companions! Ichigo knows it takes a lot of magical power to summon the Sakura Cards. It takes even more power to use more than one card at a time! And Ichigo remembers clearly she and her allies has kicked, blasted and beaten that little girl who's so much shorter and frail than them…

And yet Kinomoto Sakura is still standing!

Ichigo's train of thought was broken when she heard a voice. Her eyes focused on Sakura again and Ichigo narrowed her eyes at the new allies that Sakura has managed to acquire. And who were those girls! It was not their business to interfere! People should just mind their own business!

'What was that, Utena-san?' Sakura looked over a bit to her shoulder at the pink haired girl who was trying to whisper to her.

'A sword… I need a sword.' Utena whispered again, peering at Ichigo and her team. 'Even though me and Naru are bigger than those girls, they have magic powering them up. If you can magic a sword for me, it would help a lot. Besides,' Utena grinned, 'what sort of 'Prince' I would be if I don't have a sword?'

'Yeah! And if you can make me a bit more stronger, I'm sure I can take 'em!' Naru whispered also excitedly, showing a clenched fist to Sakura's other side. 'They won't know what hit them!'

'Eh? What?' Sakura was a bit flustered at Utena and Naru's request. 'But I'm not sure how to do that-'

'You shouldn't have jumped in if you didn't think you could win the fight at all then, nyooo!' Dejiko giggled mockingly behind Naru and Utena, who turned and growled at Dejiko.

'Dejiko-san's right. You should try get help. My alien symbiote is enough to handle them.' Kumi stated coolly, stepping in front between the four girls and Ichigo's crew.

'As if we'd let you escape now.' Mew Ichigo suddenly stated, pointing her weapon at Sakura and her allies. 'After we beat Sakura and have her magic sucked out of her, we'll kill YOU.' With that, Ichigo's spell was released. A rush of bright light lashed out and headed straight to Sakura's group.

'I got it.' Kumi clenched her fist before her. Her arm became a mass of steel coils, twisting and turning in the air and formed a shell before her. With a serious look on her face, Kumi leaned forward, digging the tips of her rollerblades to the ground and bracing herself against the makeshift shield. Ichigo's magic connected and created a loud explosion. The force was so much, Kumi was almost tossed aside. As the coils before her becomes undone, Kumi could see Mew Ichigo's team lunging forward already, Lettuce and Mint going to the left, Zankuro and Pudding to the right. The short-blonde girl gritted her teeth, the pain on her right arm was unbearable. Kumi was about to thrust her other arm at Ichigo, who was about to lash out with a kick, when a thin beam of light shot over Kumi's shoulder and blasted Mew Ichigo away.

'Don't hog everything, nyo! I AM the main character in this scene, nyo!' Dejiko cried out with a cocky smile, turning to her left to her right to find Mew Pudding coming up to her with inhuman speed. 'Don't mess with a FUTURE IDOL, NYO! EYEBEAM!' Dejiko fired full blast, her eyes lighting up and a great bolt of power shooting out from her face. Unfortunately, Mew Pudding ducked under the beam slid between Dejiko's legs and tripped the surprised 'future idol', before jumping on top of Dejiko and started punching at her face.

Utena was on the move, catching Zankuro's eyes on Sakura. The 'Prince' stepped between Zankuro and the startled Sakura and threw a punch. Zankuro stopped just inches of Utena's attack, side-stepping and attacking with her whip. The whip curled around Utena's arm and Zankuro pulled, forcing Utena to fall face-first on the floor. Smirking, Zankuro pulled some more, stretching Utena's arm from her body and causing her to scream. Zankuro dragged Utena on the floor, doing a short job before snapping her fist forward, pulling and sending Utena into the air and soaring towards a house with a small fence. Utena crashed heavily through the fence, splinters of wood flying everywhere.

'Aw, crap!' Naru soon faced Mew Mint and Mew Lettuce. Mint was throwing elegant kicks at Naru, who was barely blocking all of the attacks while Lettuce was throwing short jabs, hitting Naru continuously on her face and shoulders. The blonde saw a high kick coming from Mint, so Naru took a step-back to dodge it. As the kick sailed past, Naru was about ready to lunge forward and swing her fist at Mint's smirking face, only to find that Mint has attacked with her other leg. It was too late for Naru to dodge or block, The tip of Mint's toe connected sharply on Naru's lungs and she was sent staggering back, choking, right before Mew Lettuce blew Naru away with her 'Lettuce Rush'.

'This is bad! If I don't do something, we're going to be beaten up!' Everyone was moving way too fast for Sakura as she thought about the situation. Ichigo's team was indeed a formidable opponent. It was impossible for a newly formed group of strangers to team up against an experienced party. 'Utena's right! I may not know how to lend my power to others, but I have to try-!' Sakura was about to cast a spell, her spell circle of stars appearing beneath her when Ichigo appeared out of nowhere, angry and slightly charred from Dejiko's counter attack. Sakura stepped back to dodge Ichigo's kick and parried with her staff.

'Give it up. You don't have a chance.' Ichigo growled out, sending out multiple kicks at Sakura. The auburn haired girl returned Ichigo's glare of hatred with her glare of determination. Sakura pulled back, her hands stretching out before her and bend backwards, doing a back-flip to dodge one of Ichigo's attack, then to a one-handed cartwheel, then a short somersault, in which Sakura has casted her 'Fly' card and flew right into the air.

'There is ALWAYS a chance!' Sakura cried out, her magical circle flaring up beneath her as she raised her wand before her. The spell in her mind was already made up and there was no turning back. With a deep breath, Sakura begun her new chant! 'Magic of the Stars that is inside of me! I call upon thee to create a spell that will challenge eternity! Let my power be granted to others to protect our future! Lend your strength to my allies as you have done for me!'

'What the heck is she doing!' Ichigo was looking up, ready to fire her spell once more, but Sakura's spell circle has become to grow wider and bigger, the light illuminating from the translucent threads becoming brighter and stronger. Ichigo growled and fired her spell, hoping one of her attacks connects. 'Someone stop her!'

Sakura has begun to spun her wand before her, spinning it behind her to her other hand, she waved it in a figure eight before her and lifting it over her head, she finished her spell. 'By the contract that binds you to me, I, Sakura, command thee! RELEASE MY HEART!'

It has suddenly grown dark during Sakura's incantation. Naru and Utena were picking themselves up from the floor, and Kumi was still clutching her other arm of steel coils, and Dejiko was still pinned to the floor by Mew Pudding, but all of them were staring up as Sakura finished her new spell. A great flash of light blinded Ichigo and her crew, but that light did not harm Naru, Utena, Dejiko or Kumi. Rather, they felt refreshed. The light soon faded and night has become day once more. Sakura was still floating in the air, wand at the ready. Ichigo and her crew were still rubbing their eyes. Utena decided that was their opening. She picked up a broken piece of wood from the fence she crashed into and charged forward at Zankuro, screaming her battle cry. Unfortunately, Zankuro has recovered from the flash of light. Utena's opponent smirked and snapped her whip at Utena-

'SWORD!' Sakura's voice rang loud and true suddenly. Utena's piece of wood was suddenly enveloped by an aura of grey light, swirling and twisting before it became a sword of intricate beauty and valour. Zankuro's whip wrapped around Utena's wrist, but the pink haired girl smirked and thrust her sword forward, the blade cutting through the whip and slashing at Zankuro with sudden speed, Utena's opponent staggering back from the blow.

'What was that!' Ichigo screamed out in shock. 'Sakura can give her magic to other people now!'

'BLAST!' Sakura spun around and swung her wand towards Dejiko.

Pudding just finished rubbing her eyes when she noticed that Dejiko was still underneath her. Pudding raised a fist to punch Dejiko's swollen face one more time-

'You're dead, nyo.' Dejiko stated flatly. A sudden explosion of energy shot out of Dejiko's eyes. It was literally 'overkill', without the 'kill' part. The massive blast of energy shot right to the air and split the clouds, all that just to get the unconscious pudding off of Dejiko. 'H-Hah! That's… That's Digi Charat's special attack! Mega Optic Eyeblast, nyo!' Dejiko gasped out, forcing herself to sit up.

'POWER!'

'Pay back time!' Naru was already rushing at Mint and Lettuce as her whole body was enveloped with a pale blue glow. Lettuce fired off another one of her spells, and it connected solidly on Naru. As Lettuce and Mint waited for Naru to fall through, they were surprised to find Naru jumped out of the small dust cloud that was appeared. Naru gripped the yellow overcoat she wore, tattered and torn, and threw it at Lettuce, blinding her. Naru rushed to Lettuce and Mint's left, skidding to a stop before them. Now, she's wearing just a yellow turtleneck and plaid red skirt, Naru's necklace, a cross, glittering. In a half-crouch, and her fists clenched and pulled back, Naru grinned at her two opponents. 'That last kick really hurt, you know!' Mint lashed out with a kick , which Naru didn't even bother blocking. It connected solidly to her face, but the blonde did not shy from the attack,. Naru swung her fist forward, and it connected to Mint's face, and this send the opponent flying away. Lettuce has managed to tear off the overcoat over her head and was about to attack Naru when the blonde twirled around and let loose with a might side-kick. Lettuce was doubled over, tears in her eyes and screaming as the kick sent her also flying. But Naru wasn't done. The blonde spun around and threw her fist forward at Lettuce. 'NARU PUNCH!' A massive outpouring of willpower build up in Naru's fist was sent out in a form of an energy attack, and it swiftly flew in the air and hit Lettuce, sending her off flying even further down the road, skidding and bumping and rolling to a stop. 'You should learn to take punches before dealing some of your own.'

'DASH!'

The short-blonde girl was still grimacing, holding her right arm which has returned to normal. Ichigo turned to Kumi and was charging with a kick. Kumi, on the other hand, was already behind Ichigo, her rollerblades skidding across the pavement. Ichigo whirled around and attacked with a back-hand. Kumi has ducked under and dashed to Ichigo's behind once more. As Ichigo spun around once more, kicking at where Kumi was standing, only to find that she wasn't there, Ichigo took the initiative and kicked behind her. She believed Kumi would appear there, but Ichigo was wrong. The short-blonde haired girl was just a few feet behind Ichigo. She has not run around when Ichigo spun to her back. Eyes on Ichigo, Kumi charged forward and lashed out a kick with her heavy rollerblades. At that moment, Ichigo turned over her shoulder and the rollerblades connected to her face. Ichigo was tossed into the air, the build up of speed on the attack creating a devastating blow, and Mew Ichigo crashed in a heap on the pavement. Kumi sighed and sat down on the floor, gasping for air.

Utena was smiling. 'Hey! Sakura!' She raised her new sword at the auburn haired girl who was still airborne. 'Your magic is the best!'

'Digi Charat wished Sakura coulda done that sooner though, nyooo…' Dejiko pouted, patting her cat paws on her face. 'An idol's face is priceless, nyooo…'

'Oh, hush. You look better this way.' Kumi has managed to crawl over to where Dejiko was sitting, bringing her arm on her lap and grimacing. 'I never though I could move like that… it's like my whole body was light.'

'Tell me about it!' Naru strutted up to them, hands on her hips, grinning at the two girls. 'Did you see my punch and that kick? Totally awesome! I wish I could do that more often! And my 'Naru Punch'!' Naru was punching the air, making 'shh' noises. 'I could never bring that much energy in my whole life! Sakura's magic is the best!'

'Wait… YOU had a weapon like that all this time and you didn't use it?' Utena frowned, shouldering her new sword and frowning at Naru.

Naru only smiled, ashamed. 'Umm… Well, the enemies were magical girls… I didn't think that one attack would make a difference-'

'She forgot.' Kumi said flatly. This caused Utena and Dejiko to laugh while Naru stood there, blushing some more.

'This is great… I can do a different sort of magic now…' Sakura was smiling, hugging her wand. But what made her heart beat even faster is that she met these people, who knew nothing about her and each other, and helped her. She met new 'friends'. But with this thought, it reminded Sakura of Yukito and Kero. Sakura's smile then wilted. 'Oh no… that's right… I still need to find them.' Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes. With her new friends, there was no doubt she would find her old friends. Sakura opened her eyes and begun her descent to the ground. 'That's right… _daijoubu_… everything will be all right…'

And at that moment, the tendrils of dark energy lashed out. Sakura wasn't able to notice them until several of the tendrils have latched around her arms and legs. Sakura screamed. She could feel her entire body being squeezed, not only of her strength but also of her magic. It was a nightmarish pain that made Sakura scream even more.

'SAKURA!' Utena, Naru, Dejiko and Kumi were already rushing towards her. Sakura looked at them, a hand reaching out for help. She clutched her Star Wand tightly with her other hand. She will never let it go, until she could find Yukito and Kero. Utena was busy hacking at the tendrils, Naru was punching and kicking, Kumi slashing at them with her steel coils and Dejiko blasting with her eyes, the four did not notice a lone woman standing behind them.

She had long, curly dark hair, ivory black, and it reached the floor as she took slow steps towards them. She wore a type of leather corset that covered her torso tightly, a thick black cross over her rather ample cleavage. The cape that was over her shoulder was long and heavy, as ivory dark as her hair, with two metal spikes sticking out from each of her shoulder. Her black leather knee-high boots with rather high heels, made soft clicking noises on the ground. Her snow-white skin, framed by her theme of black, looked soft to the touch. And in her hands was a long staff, just about twice the size of her height, which was of an average Japanese woman. On the head of that staff was a large spell circle that danced and weaved with power and magic. The woman's pale blue lips curled to a smile and she lifted her staff over her head.

The tendril around Sakura's arm tightened and the auburn haired girl screamed. Utena was crying out something, her attacks on the tendrils becoming vicious and desperate. Through the cries of her friends for her, Sakura screamed and screamed. The tendril around her arm that held her staff kept getting tighter and tighter until everyone heard a snap. Sakura's wand fell out of her hand and bounced on the hard, cold pavement.

'SAKURA!' Utena's sword suddenly vanished, becoming a piece of wood once more. Kumi, Dejiko and Naru also lost their abilities and all four girls were swatted away by the tendrils.

'How touching… ' The woman in black spoke, walking through the tendrils and picking up Sakura's Star Wand. 'And how sickening also.'

Utena has managed to sit up, groaning from the assault. Her eyes narrowed, glaring at the woman in black who raised a hand, the tendrils of dark energy lowering an unconscious Sakura to the floor before the woman. 'Who are you?' Utena growled, helping Naru to her feet and who was also glaring daggers at the woman in black.

'Who am I? Is that some way to talk to your future 'Queen'?' The woman in black gave a soft laugh. She had a voice of silk, like fine glass tinkling, yet it was cold and void. Utena and Naru wanted to cower, but seeing Sakura's arm hanging in such a weird angle gave them anger, which they used as courage. 'Well, I guess I should answer you. You did fought well against five very powerful mahou shoujo. Even with my power added, you managed to defeat them. Very impressive.' The woman looked down at Sakura. With a sudden gesture, she kicked Sakura on the back. Naru and Utena were about ready to rush when the woman lifted her long staff over Sakura and pointed it at the comatose girl's neck. 'And it was all thanks to her. To think someone else could do the same sort of 'Spell Channeling' as I can. No matter. There is one thing this little girl can't do.' She smiled, her face contorted to like a snake. 'And that is to TAKE EVERYTHING AWAY!' She tossed Sakura's staff aside and reached down, grabbing Sakura's face and lifting her up. 'BECAUSE I AM BLACK GAIA! SOON TO BE 'QUEEN OF ALL CREATION!' ALL MAHOU SHOUJO SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME! I WILL ABSORB EVERY MAHOU SHOUJO AND TAKE THEIR POWERS! AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP ME! NO ONE!'

'NOW!'

Utena has charged and found herself face to face against Black Gaia. The woman in black has suddenly seemed taller to Utena, a great freak of darkness. But the 'Prince' did not falter. She thrust her piece of wood forward, and it dug deep into the woman's arm that held Sakura. The woman flinched and she dropped the auburn haired girl, who Utena dropped and was already running away. The wood, still stuck to her arm, was just absorbed into the body of Black Gaia. 'You think something like that will-' Gaia begun, but Naru and Dejiko faced her and both girls attacked.

'EYEBEAM!'

'NARU PUNCH!'

The energy plowed right into Black Gaia, but as the smoke faded, she was unharmed. Kumi has managed to grab Sakura's Star Wand and was skating off, catching up easily with the fleeing Utena, Naru and Dejiko. Black Gaia frowned, shaking her head. She was about to raise her staff and point it at Sakura's rescuers, the magic circle on it glowing hot white when Mew Ichigo clamped herself on Black Gaia's arm.

'I… won't… let you…' Mew Ichigo said weakly, her face a bloody mess.

'Hmm… The spell must have been removed. Oh well. No matter. You are of still use to me.' Black Gaia smiled and her hand reached out to Ichigo's face.


	6. Chapter 5

Round 5 – 'But there is always a way'

'_Arigato gozaimasu_!' Daidouji Tomoyo bowed politely at the last customer that left her shop. 'Yes! This was a total success!' The dark haired girl clasped her hands before her, smiling happily. Wearing a cute maid uniform, which consisted a short black plaid skirt, a black satin dress topped by an apron with her shop's logo on it, Tomoyo hopped to the centre of the room and stared at her shop. Yes, it may be too much for a 12-year-old girl to own a bar, but who cares? This was perfect! Sure, half of the tables were still stacked by the walls and the amplifiers and karaoke equipment were still not set up on stage, but it was getting there. The business has barely started that day, and it already has a huge anticipation with the onlookers outside. Tomoyo smiled, wiping a tear from her eye.

'All this for you, Sakura-chan…' Tomoyo's smile faded. 'Sakura-chan… where are you?'

The front door suddenly opened, ringing the small bell that hang above it. Tomoyo turned around and smiled. 'Welcome to To-'

Four women has entered the shop and they were all moving so fast, Tomoyo was a lost for words. A woman with long blonde hair and a girl with shorter blonde hair was pulling down the blinds of the shop as a green haired girl with cat ears was flipping the 'Open' sign on the door to 'Close', locking the door and ducking behind a table. A pink haired girl placed something in a booth and was looking around, picked up a plastic chair and stood by the front door, heaving heavily.

'Ummm… Excuse me… Who are you people?' Tomoyo finally asked, a bit nervous at the girls. They were all disheveled, their clothes torn and dirty. Their faces were swelling with bruises and deep with cuts.

'Oh! Umm… Sorry about this! Can we hide here for a bit?' The blonde with the long hair asked politely, clasping her hands in front of her and bowing at Tomoyo. 'A scary lady is chasing us and we have nowhere else to go.'

Tomoyo was still a bit taken aback by all of this. 'Hiding? From a lady? But why?'

'Dammit, Dejiko! Get out from under that table and check on Sakura!' The short-blonde girl suddenly snapped, who was walking up to the front door to stand next to the pink haired girl.

'No way, nyo!' Dejiko cried out from underneath the table. 'Digi Charat has to save herself first before-'

'_Sakura_? You don't mean Sakura-chan, do you?' Tomoyo's heart stopped. The four newcomers looked over to Tomoyo, who was now running to the booth the pink haired girl was before. When she peered over, the dark haired girl gave a soft gasp. Tears welled Tomoyo's eyes and she fell to her knees.

Sakura was a mass of pain and bruises. Her face was black and blue. Her hair was all messed up. Her clothes were torn and slightly charred. Her rollerblades were half-shattered, as if something has squeezed them. And there were marks all over Sakura's body, marks as if something long and sharp has wrapped itself the auburn haired girl and has crushed her. And Sakura's right arm… it was placed over her chest, but it was turned around in an impossible angle.

'Sakura-chan… my… Sakura-chan…' Tomoyo raised a shaking hand towards her best friend, unable to believe what she was seeing. Her heart has begun beating again, but it was quick, painful, almost beating in despair. 'My Sakura-chan…'

'You know her…' the pink haired girl spoke, walking up to the shocked Tomoyo. 'We're sorry. We couldn't protect her.'

Tomoyo was brushing away the tears with the back of her hand as she spoke, choking on the words. 'What are your names?'

'I'm… Utena… Tenjou Utena.' Utena waved a hand to the rest of the other girls. 'She is Narusegawa Naru, Digi Charat and Kawamura Kumi.'

'I am Daidouji Tomoyo. And thank you for doing your best to help Sakura-chan.' Tomoyo was standing up, looking as if she has miraculously recovered. Utena was taken aback at this as Tomoyo rushed to the back of the room. 'Please, carry Sakura-chan and follow me! There is a medic bay here, so please hurry!'

Utena just stood there, almost stunned by Tomoyo's sudden change of attitude. Shaking her head, Utena picked up Sakura and did as she was asked and ran after Tomoyo…

---

Sakura's dream was full of swirling darkness. She was trying to wade through it, but she was lost. She did not know where to go. The darkness begun to surround her, choking her, stifling her breathing. Sakura gasped, raising a hand over her head, as more of the darkness clenched around her. She was afraid. She was scared. She was frightened. But she was not going to give up. She kept on reaching forward to the darkness above her, and from the cracks that the darkness parted, was light…

Sakura woke up from the dream, finding herself looking through her outstretched hand, light seeping through her fingers. She blinked once and sat up. She looked at her right arm, which she has used. She flinched and grimaced, remembering how it was broken before.

'Hoeee? Hey, it WAS broken… so how come it's like nothing has happened to it?' Sakura asked out loud, looking at her arm. It was not necessarily true that 'nothing' has happened to it. There were small scars over her right arm. She looked over to her other arm, and found out that there were similar scars. Sakura was just wearing a hospital robe as she jumped off her bed. Her Star Wand, which reverted to a small key on a necklace, was on the nightstand beside her bed. Sakura picked up her key and hang it around her neck.

'Ah! Sakura-chan! You're awake!'

Sakura looked up to find Tomoyo coming into the room. Sakura blinked, staring at the regal looking violet kimono the dark haired girl was wearing. Sakura was still staring at the etchings of lilies on Tomoyo's kimono as the other girl rushed forward and embraced Sakura ever so tightly. 'I thought you would never wake up!'

'T-Tomoyo-chan! How… Why… What… What's happening?' Sakura was just as lost as she was in her dream. Tomoyo giggled.

'You've been asleep for over two weeks now.'

'HOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?' Sakura's eyes bugged out of her head as Tomoyo giggled.

'Oh, hush! It was acceptable! You did got yourself half-beaten to death.' Tomoyo sighed and hugged Sakura again. 'I couldn't believe someone would go to all that trouble to hurt you…'

'Tomoyo-chan… I'm so sorry… I was so weak…' the auburn haired girl returned Tomoyo's hug, closing her eyes as she sighed also. 'I lost Kero-chan and Yukito-san… they took them away… But I promise me and my friends will get them back-'

'Oh! You mean Utena-san, Naru-san, Dejiko-chan and Kumi-chan?' Tomoyo pulled back a bit, nodding. 'Hai, they're downstairs right now. They've been waiting for you to rest up and wake up.' Tomoyo walked to the corner of the room and opened up the cabinet that stood just a few feet away from Sakura's bed. 'Here, a change of clothes. You don't want to go down there and embarrass yourself now, do you?'

---

'This is even more embarrassing…'

Sakura was blushing, placing her hands on her cheeks. She was wearing a pink version of Tomoyo's maid uniform. Tomoyo even got matching hair ribbons for Sakura's short pony-tails. 'Tomoyo-chan! I can't believe you forced me into this thing!' Sakura wailed, walking down a long corridor with Tomoyo in the lead.

'Ah! The word is 'helped', Sakura-chan! I 'helped' you to wear it!' Tomoyo giggled. She recalled how smooth and soft Sakura's body was and gave a small shuddering breath of happiness. Despite the small scars and cuts in the first day she saw Sakura beaten up, Tomoyo still loved her sweet Sakura!

'Uuuuh… Anyway… where are we?' Sakura asked, not liking the sound Tomoyo just made. Tomoyo made a small coughing noise and turned to Sakura as they walked.

'Oh! That's right! You were attacked before you could visit my 'surprise'! Well, since you are a very powerful mahou shoujo, I thought you, of all people, need something like _this_! And your defeat just proves that you REALLY need _this_!' Tomoyo was giggling, making wild hand gestures. 'I mean, this is the perfect place for you to strategize, regroup, plan and also relax and hide! I knew you would need it so I had it made! I just had no idea you would use it so soon!'

'Aaaaah… okaaaaay… so, What IS it?' Sakura finally asked, blinking as she and Tomoyo stopped in front of a door.

'Sakura-chan… welcome to your base of operations… your new hide out!' Tomoyo opened the door and swung her hand out.

Everything hit Sakura all at once. The noise, the smell, the chaos, the people, the talking, the lights, the singing, the maids running around and doing waitress jobs… Sakura was aghast at all of this, her mouth was hanging open. Tomoyo stepped out and turned to Sakura, spreading her arms out.

'I welcome you to _Tomoyo-chan's Karaoke Bar_!' Tomoyo cried out happily. Sakura was still staring as Tomoyo grabbed her hand and let her. 'Also known as the TKB! You see, the bar is a front, so no villain would notice! But since it's set here in the middle of Tokyo, you as our heroine can get where you need to be! We have a medic bay, a command centre, a docking bay underneath the bar, a bomb shelter, a weapons and communications room, a library, a computer room, and other important rooms that a super hero needs! Also, we have an indoor hot springs for boys and girls, to relax after a tiring day's work as a hero!'

'Wh… Wh… Wh… Why?' Sakura found herself a lost of words again as Tomoyo brought her to the main bar where a maid was serving drinks.

'Because YOU need it! You're the main heroine! The one and only Card Captor Sakura!' Tomoyo replied happily. Sakura gawked at her and Tomoyo waved a hand. 'Oh, don't worry! You need the publicity! People NEED to know this place has a magical girl working here, so of course business would be booming! Plus, being a mahou shoujo doesn't pay well, and everything we bought is more than mother could afford, so I had to get loaners. But don't worry! Once we start taking up 'job offers' along with the usual 'save the day' jobs, the government would start giving us funds, not to mention the base earnings we'll be getting here at the TKB!'

'B… B… B… But…' Sakura couldn't form the sentence she wanted to say. 'TKB… bad… idea… we can't…'

'SAKURA!' Sakura fell silent again as a group of four girls rushed to her and hugged her. It was Utena, Kumi, Naru and Dejiko. Sakura was still stunned as the girls hugged her tightly, but Sakura did notice that Naru and Dejiko were wearing similar maid uniforms as she was, only different coloured. Naru has yellow while Dejiko has green. Utena and Kumi were wearing 'butler' uniforms, dark pants with a nice looking black jacket and white polo.

'Oh, gosh! We were beginning to worry! How are you?' Naru was the first to asked, looking at Sakura's face as she knelt down.

'In shock… what are you guys doing here?' Sakura found herself queering. Naru straightened up, looking sheepishly at Utena, Dejiko and Kumi. 'And… uh… why are you waiting tables?'

'Well, we thought if we worked here, we could be a lot closer to you and see if you recover.' Utena answered, placing her hands behind her head. 'We didn't feel like leaving you all alone, especially with that Black Gaia character roaming around and you comatose.'

Sakura blinked again. 'Who?'

After some short explanation of what happened the moment Sakura fell unconscious, Sakura has begun to see the weight of the situation.

'We can't let Black Gaia get away with what she's doing.' Sakura stated, clutching her key around her neck. Utena, Naru, Kumi and Dejiko were all nodding in agreement.

'And remember,' Naru added, 'she said 'all creation'. She doesn't only want power, she wants to rule the world. Crazy people like that are gung-ho in destroying everything and everyone just to get what they want.'

'We've got to warn the other mahou shoujo in the world before it's too late.' Kumi added matter-of-factly, arms crossed over her chest. 'But we also have to be careful and make sure they aren't already possessed by Black Gaia.'

'I say we just hide, nyo!' Dejiko piped in. 'We could barely do anything against her magic, nyo! Despite Sakura-chan's magic powering us up, nyo!'

'Spell Channeling…' Sakura muttered underneath her breath. 'So that's what it's called… I have to get stronger so the magic I lend to you guys would be just as strong.'

'Hey! I know!' Utena grinned. 'We should get more people to help us fight this thing! I'm sure there are plenty of heroes who would want to help us! If they're already strong, with Sakura-chan's magic, they would become even stronger!'

'That sounds like a plan, _desu_!' Tomoyo clasped her hands together in joy. Sakura and her friends are starting to look like the 'super hero team' she has dreamed of. 'Leave it to me in contacting more allies! You guys focus on getting stronger!'

The front door suddenly opened again and more customers piled in. Tomoyo smiled at Sakura-chan and her friends and nodded her head towards the customers. With an equally enthusiastic smile, and the future looking a bit brighter, Sakura and her friends followed Tomoyo and worked in the TKB.


End file.
